


starry night

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, Skam Italia Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: eleonora finally agrees to go out on a date with edoardo, but it definitely was not what she had thought he would have in mind....





	starry night

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: Incantava first date

after much begging and grovelling, eleonora finally accepted edoardo’s date, just to appease him and get it over and done with. she thought that it would be some stereotypical date like at the cinema, where he’d pretend to yawn and put an arm around her, or at some restaurant, where they’d just be eating in silence (or in this case with edo, he’d be the one talking).

boy, was she wrong.

as edo drove into an unfamiliar part of rome, eleonora looked over at him, slightly suspicious. “are you planning on murdering me?” she asked. she could never know with this man.

edo laughed, before realising that she was half serious. “you’ve never been to this part?” he asked, slightly surprised. eleonora shook her head. “nope. new girl, remember?” she reminded.

“nope,” edo finally answered her initial question, “i’m not gonna kill you.”

they drifted off into silence again, but it wasn’t for long, because they had arrived to their destination shortly after.

ele suddenly recognised this place from a photo she saw in sana’s room. she never asked where it was, but it was a lot more outstanding in real life. “what is this place?” she questioned, as she got out of the car after edo, who opened the door to the backseat of the car. he took out a picnic basket.

“ _parco degli acquedotti_.” he responded. “it’s pretty packed in daylight.” he explained. ele looked around the pretty isolated park, before looking back at edo, her eyebrow raised. “which is why you decided on us coming on a weekday night?” she questioned.

edo only smiled innocently, before walking towards the actual park. when ele didn’t move, he looked back at her. “coming?” he asked. she nodded after a moment, and quickly walked towards him.

they chose a spot right in front of the monument/aqueduct, _aqua claudia_. edo laid out the blanket he packed, before sitting down and placing the basket in front of him. ele followed suit.

for a moment, they were just in silence again, mainly because ele was admiring the aqueduct, and the beautiful night sky which was glowing with stars.

edo broke the silence, once he passed ele a cup of hot chocolate, and placed a container of cookies between them. “are you originally from rome?” he asked. 

she nodded. “yeah, born here. but barely raised here.” she paused, before continuing. “i had to move around a lot, before finally coming back and now i stay with my cousin and his roommate.”

edo nodded, understanding. “ah.” he didn’t question about her family further, which she was thankful for. 

after talking and joking a little more, ele shot him a question. “so,” she started, “is this your pick up spot? you know, before you take her to bed?” she was half joking.

edo looked at her silently, before shaking his head. “no,” he said, “i’ve never taken a girl here. or taken a girl on a proper date either.” he laid down on the blanket and faced the sky, fiddling with his ring. “i actually just come here alone, whenever i’m upset or need to let off steam. the scenery calms me.” he admitted.

ele’s face softened. not really knowing how to respond to that, she laid down by him. watching edo stare at the sky intently, she then looks at the view herself. the stars made different shapes and patterns. “look,” she said, pointing out a constellation, “that kind of looks like a broken T, doesn’t it?”

edo smiled. “ _aquila_.” he stated, “he helped ganymede, also known as aquarius, up to mount olympus. and he carried zeus’ thunderbolt.”

he pointed to another pattern. it looked like a cross with wayward ends. “see that one?” he asked, and ele nodded. “that’s _cygnus_ , also known as the northern cross. there’s kind of like different stories about that one, but the two main stories are that it’s zeus’ shapeshifting into one to get it on with leda, and the other is some weird story of helios’ kid being a dumbass.”

ele snorted. “Greek Gods, having messed up stories?” she sarcastically exclaimed. “who knew?” edo chuckled cutely.

ele pointed out another pattern, and edo explained it perfectly, and that was how most of the night went.

it was safe to say that ele most definitely loved the date.

**Author's Note:**

> parco degli acquedotti is an attraction in Rome. i had an image of it attached to my tumblr post, but unfortunately, i can't do the same here. it's gorgeous, though!


End file.
